Disney's The Twelve Days of Christmas (remake)
Disney's The Twelve Days of Christmas was released as a Sing-Along Songs video on 1993 and 1994. But this remake version will feature more tradtional Christmas songs, And it will be longer than the other versions in 2016. Notes *"I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas" will be extended. *Special guest stars Joel Grey and Florence Henderson will be dressed as Santa Claus and his wife in most of the video, but Goofy will be dressed as Santa in some of his pictures, the DVD cover, "Dear Santa", "December the 25th", "Do They Know It's Christmas", the finale, and the promo. **But Joel Grey will appear as his real self in "Let There Be Peace on Earth" and "Do They Know It's Christmas". **A real Santa will appear in "Here Comes Santa", and "Let There Be Peace on Earth". *Chip and Dale, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Darkwing Duck, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine and Launchpad McQuack will join Mickey and his other friends in their song segments such as "Deck the Halls", "Jingle Bells", "Snow Ho Ho", and "The Twelve Days of Christmas" and Chip and Dale will sport their Rescue Rangers outfits. *Baloo and King Louie will be wearing their Talespin outfits. *"Here Comes Santa" will take place on Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City. *All Muppet characters (except for Scooter and Sweetums) perform their song "It Feels Like Christmas" from The Muppet Christmas Carol. All Muppeteers (except Matt Vogel) perform in the sequence. *Dead celebrities appear posthumously as ghosts portrayed by their doubles. Songs *"Very Merry Christmas" *"Deck the Halls" *"It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" *"Dear Santa" – Mickey, Donald, Santa Goofy, Max, and Sora featuring John Tartaglia, Darren Bluestone, Veronica Kuehn, and the kids (KEEP THIS STILL!) *"Christmas Together" *"Jingle Bells"/"Sleigh Ride" *"Winter Wonderland" - *"Snow Ho Ho" *"Frosty the Snowman'' '' *"Must Be Santa"/"Jolly Old St. Nicholas" – Joel Grey and Florence Henderson *"Hip Hop Noel" – The elves and the reindeer *"White Christmas" *"Up on the Housetop" – Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Joel Grey *"Feliz Navidad" *"He Delivers" – Huey, Dewey, and Louie *"Here We Go A-Caroling" – Mickey and his friends and the carolers, featuring Cor Ysgol Glanaethwy *"The Twelve Days of Christmas" – Mickey and his friends and the carolers, featuring Cor Ysgol Glanaethwy *"Silent Night" – Jennifer Hudson, Brooklyn Tabernacle Choir *"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" – featuring Joel Grey *"Toyland" *"December the 25th" – Santa Goofy and Scrooge (DO NOT DELETE!) *"I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas" – Darren Bluestone and John Tartaglia *"Winter Wonderland (reprise)/Where Are You Christmas?" – Mariah Carey *"O Holy Night" – Lisa McClowry *"Away in a Manger" – Mickey and his friends *"Here Comes Santa" *"The First Noel" – Peabo Bryson and Lea Salonga *"It Feels Like Christmas" *"Let There Be Peace on Earth" *"Do They Know It's Christmas?" – All characters and artists (including Josh Groban, Celine Dion, Michael Bolton, Conchita Wurst, Hugh Jackman, Russell Crowe, and Colm Wilkinson among others) *"Christmastime/Don't Let The Bells End" – PelleK and ReinXeed *"Happy New Year (ABBA)" – Faith Hill *"It's Christmas All Over the World" – Kenny Loggins and Sheena Easton *"White Christmas" – Kenny Lattimore *"Blue Christmas" – Andrea Bocelli *"The Power of Love (Frankie Goes To Hollywood)" – Anastacia *"In Dulci Jubilo" – Brian May (instrumental) *"Winter Boy" – Ramin Karimloo *"Merry Christmas Everyone" – ReinXeed *"Merry Christmas Everybody" – ReinXeed, Brian May, and PelleK *"Walking in the Air" – Daniel Huttlestone *"Believe" – Josh Groban and Celine Dion *"All I Want for Christmas is You" – Irene Cara *"When Christmas Comes to Town" – Mariah Carey and Peabo Bryson *"I'll Be Home for Christmas" – Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Lisa McClowry and Kate Bush *"God Bless Ye Merry Gentlemen" – Russell Crowe *"A Holly Jolly Christmas" – PelleK and ReinXeed *"Step Into Christmas" – Elton John and some Broadway musical cast members *"Christmas Crackers" – Alan Rickman, Idris Elba and dead celebrities's ghosts *"Christmas Wrapping" – Will Smith *"The Gift" – Sheena Easton and Kenny Loggins *"O Christmas Tree"/"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Characters appearing in the O Christmas Tree/We Wish You a Merry Christmas segment Mickey, Minnie, Santa Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Darkwing Duck, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Clarice, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Snow White and her Prince, Dopey, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Ariel and Eric, Sebastian, Belle and Prince Adam, Aladdin and Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Pocahontas and John Smith, Meeko, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen, Louis, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Princess Merida, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Alice, The White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Mary Poppins, Bert, Penguin Waiters, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Robin Hood, Friar Tuck, Baloo, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, The Gummi Bears, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, The Three Little Pigs, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Phineas and Ferb, Perry the Platypus, the Power Rangers (Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger, Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger, White Dino Thunder Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger, Pink Mystic Force Ranger, Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, and Jungle Fury Blue Jaguar Ranger), Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Spider-Man Celebrity Guest Stars *Darren Bluestone, age 41 *Backstreet Boys *Kristen Chenoweth, age 48 *Cleopatra *Katie Couric, age 59 *Brooklyn Tabernacle Choir *Cor Ysgol Glanaethwy *Joel Grey, age 84 *Florence Henderson, age 82 *Mariah Carey, age 46 *Jennifer Hudson, age 35 *Veronica Khuen, age 32 *Paul Reubens, age 64 *John Tartaglia, age 38 *Lisa McClowry, age 51 *Peabo Bryson, age 65 *Lea Salonga, age 45 *Josh Groban, age 35 *Celine Dion, age 48 *Michael Bolton, age 68 *Conchita Wurst, age 28 *Hugh Jackman, age 48 *Russell Crowe, age 52 *Colm Wilkinson, age 72 *Idina Menzel, age 45 *Sheena Easton, age 57 *PelleK *ReinXeed *Bruno Mars, age 31 *Faith Hill, age 49 *Kenny Loggins, age 68 *Kenny Lattimore *Andrea Bocelli, age 58 *Brian May, age 62 *Daniel Huttlestone, age 29 *Ramin Karimloo, age 38 *Irene Cara, age 57 *Kate Bush, age 58 *Bonnie Tyler, age 65 *Barbara Streisand, age 74 *Bette Midler, age 71 *T'Pau *Jennifer Rush, age 56 *Steve Tyler, age 68 *Marco Hietala, age 50 *Susan Boyle, age 55 *Will Smith, age 48 *Elton John, age 69 *Leonard Nimoy, aged 85 (d. 2015) (as ghost in chains) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Robin Williams, aged 65 (d. 2014) (as Jacob Marley) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Michael Jackson, aged 58 (d. 2009) (as Ghost of Christmas Past) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *John Candy, aged 65 (d. 1994) (as Ghost of Christmas Present) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Machiko Soga, aged 78 (d. 2006) (as the Ghost of Christmas Future) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Christopher Lee, aged 94 (d. 2015) (as Ignorance) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Amy Winehouse, aged 33 (d. 2011) (as Want) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Alan Rickman, aged 70 as Ebenezer Scrooge (Christmas Crackers) *Patrick Dempsey, age 50 as Young Ebenezer Scrooge (adult) (Christmas Crackers) *Anne Hathaway, age 41 as Belle (Christmas Crackers) *Others as Fred, the Cratchit family, Tiny Tim, Fezziwig, and other people (Christmas Crackers) Characters appearing on Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Toodles, Mike the Microphone, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Darkwing Duck, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Clarice, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Baloo, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, The Gummi Bears, Terk, Timon, Rafiki, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, the Power Rangers (Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger, Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger, White Dino Thunder Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger, Pink Mystic Force Ranger, Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, and Jungle Fury Blue Jaguar Ranger), Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Clone Troopers, C-3PO, R2-D2, the Ewoks (Wicket W. Warrick, Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka, Teebo, Latara, Paploo, Chief Chirpa and Logray), Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Spider-Man, Ronald McDonald, Pee-wee Herman, and the Medieval Times Knights of the Realm (Yellow, Blue, Black and White, Red and Yellow, Red, and Green Knights) Muppet Characters (speaking) Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Pepe, Walter, Rizzo, Statler and Waldorf, Swedish Chef, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Newsman, Sam Eagle, and Wayne and Wanda Background Muppets (non-speaking) Floyd, Janice, Lips, Thog, 80's Robot, Crazy Harry, Robin, Foo-Foo, Beauregard, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Pops, Mildred, Nigel, Bobby Benson, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Droop, Uncle Deadly, Beautiful Day Monster, Frackles, Turkey, Chickens, Penguins, Rats, Pigs, Whatnots Muppet Performers Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, Bill Baretta, Dave Goelz, David Rudman, Peter Linz, Tyler Bunch, Alice Dinnean, Julianne Buescher, Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid, Allan Trautman, Leslie Carrara Rudolph, Allison Mork, Kevin Carlson, Michelan Sisti, Bruce Lanoil, Dave Barclay, Mike Quinn, Nigel Plaskitt, Brian Herring, Andrew Spooner, John Eccleston, Richard Coombs, Warrick Brownlow-Pike, Andy Heath, Geoff Felix, Marcus Clarke, Simon Buckley Christmas Crackers sequence We see Ebenezer Scrooge counting up his money accompanied by the iconic Christmas Crackers song. Then, things keep going from miserable to worse when Fred pops in alongside two men who want to donate to Ethiopia during the holiday, and Scrooge refuses. As Scrooge and his clerk Bob leave the bank, the former sees the ghost of Robin Williams, who died in 2014 due to his suicide, on the door. Robin Williams then tells Ebenezer of the redemption that would make Ebenezer good. Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney films Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs videos Category:Live-action films Category:Films set in New York Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Power Rangers Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Medieval Times Category:Parades Category:Christmas Category:Christmas films Category:Winter holidays Category:Holidays Category:Films set in New York City